pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Sky Track
The Shattered Sky Track is the second cave of Peaceful River, the second area in the game The President's Adventure. The main hit of this cave are the puzzles the player needs to complete to get by each different floor. At the end, there's a fence that blocks the player's way out. To open it, what about a match of Tetris? That's right. The player must defeat a machine playing Tetris. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 Red and Yellow Pikmin will be need here. Gold and Purple Pikmin are welcome too, but Tanookimin will be the one with less use in this cave. Blue Pikmin are neede as well, but not in this floor. Using the Red and Yellow Pikmin to breakthrough the traps and defeating the enemies must do it. At the exit, the first Tetris match happens. If the player loses, it will be attack by enemies and will have to defeat them to rerun against the machine. Wildlife * Swooping Snitchbug x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Bumbling Snitchbug x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Shearwig x8 * Spiderlegs x2 * Spiderlegs Larva x8 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Smoky Dirigibug x1 Treasures * Stone Tablet (Wii Remote) - Next to the exit and the Shearwigs. Sublevel 2 Only Yellow Pikmin will do the job in this floor. Purple Pikmin are a good call for the combats. Both treasures are being hold by the Clawster Crawmad and the Bronze Crawmad. The Clawster Crawmad is a walking kind of Crawmad that uses his huge lobster claws to slash Pikmin. And the Bronze Crawmad is a much more stronger type of Crawmad that lives in his tiny hole and looks for food. There is no Tetris challenge in this floor. Wildlife * Anode Beetle x6 (x10 in Hard Difficulty) * Thunderous Burrow-nit x2 * Clawster Crawmad x1 * Bronze Crawmad x1 Treasures * Speedy-Speedy (Sonic Doll) - Defeating the Clawster Crawmad. * Harsh Lover (Amy Doll) - Defeating the Bronze Crawmad. Sublevel 3 This floor has it's own floor that looks like the sky. During the player's walk through it, the floor may fall, opening big pits, that aren't visible. Keep an eye up to prevent Pikmin to fall into those pits. All enemies here fly, except for the exit, where Red Pikmin are needed. The Tetris challenge in this floor is a little bit more harder. Wildlife * Puffy Blowhog x2 * Withering Blowhog x2 * Swooping Snitchbug x2 * Careening Dirigibug x1 * Unabomber Dirigibug x1 * Fiery Blowhog x4 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Talking Paper (The Daily Growl) - Next to the first pits. Sublevel 4 Again, pits will be your bigger problem in this floor. The enemies can be easily evaded, and some of them can be attracted to the pits. If they fall down, they'll slowly lose life until the die. There's a glitch that can be performed here where and enemy will fall over another enemy, what will makes the upper enemy keep chasing the player, but without dying, and after have fallen into a pit. There's no treasures in this floor and no Tetris challenge. Wildlife * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat x2 * Confetti Jellyfloat x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Red Bulborb x2 * Spotty Bulbear x2 * Watery Blowhog x4 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 5 Extreme caution is required here. All enemies fly, and most of the pits can't be recognized until the player is really close to it. Strategy demands for the player to walk with only one Pikmin until the end, to reveal all the pits. Avoiding enemies can be used down here. The treasure is being held by the Flying Scuttlebug. Wildlife * Swooping Snitchbug x2 * Careening Dirigibug x1 * Angry Dirigibug x1 * Unabomber Dirigibug x1 * Smoky Dirigibug x1 * Flying Scuttlebug x4 Treasures * Cold Medicine (Lighter) - With one of the Flying Scuttlebugs. Sublevel 6 Fortunatelly, there are no pits in this floor. Enemies come in a larger group, but the treasures come too. The Tetris challenge at the end is the final and harder one. Usually, players take three times to get through it. The first enemies can be avoided, but the ones at the end have a need to be defeated. Wildlife * Fiery Blowhog x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Watery Blowhog x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Overcharge Blowhog x1 * Sneezing Blowhog x1 * Spiderlegs x2 * Spiderlegs Larva x8 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Mamuta x1 * Mamutant x1 Treasures * Cutie Biscuit (Ginger Girl Cookie) - Defeating the Sneezing Blowhog. * Caustic Drink (Coke) - Defeating the Overcharge Blowhog. * Singing Ball (Jigglypuff Doll) - Defeating the Mamutant. Sublevel 7 Airbone enemies take the lead in this floor. They can all be avoided, since this is the easiest floor in the entire cave. There are no traps and treasures, and no enemy will stand in your way. Feel free to go directly to the exit, where the boss awaits on the following floor. Wildlife * Swooping Snitchbug x2 * Bumbling Snitchbug x2 * Confetti Jellyfloat x2 * Splitter Jellyfloat x2 * Flying Scuttlebug x4 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 8 The final sublevel comes with the very new boss. Beware when fighting it. To make things easier, here's a tip on how to battle it. Meet the Leviathan, the first enemy kind from the Undead family. It doesn't walk, it flies. It spits black rays that make Pikmin evil, and have them attacking their own friends. It can also burn, electrify and drown Pikmin. Using tons of Purple Pikmin in it will make it come to the ground. Sprays are a good call for this monster. Wildlife * Red Bulborb x3 * Honeywisp x3 * Leviathan x1 (BOSS) Treasures * Gravity Boots (Upgrade) - Defeating the Leviathan. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Shattered Sky Track For heaven's sake, what is this place? I feel like in an extraterrestrial movie! This mispelling sky floor make me believe I'm walking in the falling skies! Wow, that's good illusionism. And don't come to say about this "undead" thing, because I don't believe on it. *noise* WHAT THE... Oh, The President, it's only you! I thought it was a flesh eating zombie!